psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Zachary Cornatzer (Actor)
Zachary "Corn" Cornatzer (born February 19, 1992) also known as '"Zac", '''is the central tritagonist in The Psycho Series and has helped Jesse with skits in the past. Numerous times Corn has been manipulated and bribed by Jeffrey to assist him in his schemes against Jesse. In [[CORN QUITS THE PRISON!|''CORN QUITS THE PRISON!]], he allows Jesse to stay in his home during his second banishment. On September 19, 2015, Corn has been uploading his own videos on his channel, ManNamedCorn. He worked as a paid actor and cameraman for the era of the Psycho Series and vlogs. As of June 26, 2016, Jesse has said that Corn quit working for him in A REAL LIFE VLOG!. Zachary Dingler took over his camera duties in HAIRCUT FOR 3 MILLION JUGGIES! Biography Beth and Corn.jpg|Beth and Corn when they were children, And when they are teenagers. Cornkidy.jpg|Corn at age of 13 shagycorn.jpg|Corn with shagy hair. Filming Skits Coming Soon! The "Psycho" Series Corn's appearances in a "Psycho" video include Psycho Brother's Filming Freakout, Psycho Kid's Halloween Bloodbath and Psycho Dad Crashes WoW LAN Party. He also filmed Psycho Dad Shatters Youtube Play Button, Psycho Family Therapy, and Psycho Kid Crushes PS4. In the videos, Corn usually films the coming arguments and attacks but also at times falls victim or becomes a suspect of the events. Relationships Jesse Ridgway Corn and Jesse have been best friends since middle school. Throughout the years, he has participated in many of Jesse's videos, such as skits and vlogs. The two friends have always had a very strong relationship and have spent most of their time since the fall of 2015 together. This is primarily because Corn allowed Jesse to stay in his house after the incident with Uncle Larry. In addition, Corn has been Jesse's cameraman since around this time. The two have had occasional fallouts. The first was on the night before Halloween in 2014: Corn, Jeffrey Jr, and Jeff decided to prank Jesse by squirting ketchup on him and pretending to slaughter him with a chainsaw. Jesse was very humiliated and angry with all of them, including Corn. Next, After the events of Psycho Dad Crashes WoW LAN Party, Corn was upset that his laptop was destroyed and did not interact with Jesse for months. Later that year, Jesse forced Corn and Mark to submerge Jeffry Jr.'s motorcycle. Both of his friends were very angry at him but eventually forgave him. However, Corn and Jeffrey Jr. later decided to prank Jesse by trapping him in a tarp hanging from a tree. He and Jesse made up after the prank backfired, with Corn actually wrestling Jeffrey to protect Jesse. Ultimately, Jesse resorted to throwing a bottle at his brother, knocking him out and saving Corn from injury. Despite these incidents, the two have been able to forgive each other and remain close up until Psycho Dad Watches McJuggerNuggets. However, they made up again in THE HARVEST! In MOMENT OF PEACE & SILENCE, Jesse and Corn discuss their plans and say goodbye to each other. Anita Though Anita and Corn aren't really seen interacting much, it is presumed that they maintain a steady relationship. In RAGE QUITTER! *PSYCHO UPDATE*, after he quits the farm and storms off, Anita expresses concern for Corn. Anita is willing to accept Corn back to work whenever he would like. In [[I NEED A BREAK!|''I NEED A BREAK!]], Anita was upset to hear that Corn won't be coming back to the farm, saying that he was a good kid and she will miss him, showing that Anita does indeed care about him. In [[THE GREENHOUSE!|''THE GREENHOUSE!]],'' she was glad to see that he came back and reached out to give him a hug. Chris Ridgway Chris and Corn share a poor relationship (despite not knowing each other all that well). Chris tends to insult Corn with homophobic jokes such as referring to him as a "jackass", "Cornhole" and "Jesse's gay buddy." When Jesse wants Corn to work with him at the farm, Chris seemed to be quite reluctant about it, thinking the two might have a "circle jerk" with each other. Corn views Chris as an "asshole", just like Jesse. It is shown in ''NO CAMERAS ALLOWED! that Chris has no problems committing assault to Corn, as he is shown to drag and push him around when bringing him and Jesse to Anita, when he discovered that they still had the camera with them. Their relationship is severely damaged in RAGE QUITTER! *PSYCHO UPDATE*, ''where the two get into a heated argument after Chris throws animal feces at Corn, causing the latter to quit the job and appear very angered afterward, which is very unlike Corn. In ''DON'T BE A CHICKEN!, ''Chris was surprised to see Corn at the farm again with the camera, until Jesse and Anita explained that he was only there for filming. Regardless, Chris and Corn were still mad at each other about the day before, and were reluctant on apologizing to each other at first, but they eventually did so. Despite this, however, they continue to bicker with each other. Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. Corn and Jeffrey Sr. have had a pretty stable relationship until "Psycho Dad Watches McJuggerNuggets", when Jesse blames Corn for uploading ''Psycho Mom Divorces Husband, which Jeffrey Sr. kicks Corn out of the house for. In "''THE HARVEST''!", Corn comes over (because Jesse apologizes to Corn) and gets chased out into the woods by Jeffrey Sr. Things He Damaged So Far Trivia * Corn's most common catchphrase is, "I know, right"! * Corn does not talk very much, however when he does he can be very mischievous. * Corn's earned his nickname when he made friends with Jesse and his friends including the Ridgway family and they already had a friend named Zachary, so they called him Corn as a shortened version of his surname. *It was revealed that Corn worked as a prison guard, but later he quit. He was pursuing a career as a Twitch streamer, before being hacked. *Corn had a girlfriend named Stephanie, who appeared exclusively on the ManNamedCorn YouTube channel until they had broken up prior to January 15, 2016. *Corn is actually seen as more energetic on his channel than he is on the McJuggerNuggets channel. *Despite being portrayed as cool and quiet, Corn does have an angry side as shown in RAGE QUITTER! *PSYCHO UPDATE* where he is fed up with Chris Ridgway's abusive behavior and blows up in rage and quits his job. Psycho Appearances |} Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters with YouTube Channels